


Moon Child: Black and Brave

by Hardykat



Series: Moon Child [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, F/M, Insanity, Multi, Red Moon, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: Seth goes wolf hunting under the Crimson Moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story Idea belongs to me. Seth Rollins, Ember Moon, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose belong to WWE, NXT and to themselves.

 

_Look at the red, red changes in the sky…._

 

Seth found it odd that no one connected the disappearances of Roman and Dean to the emergence of the newest addition to the NXT roster. Probably even more odd is that Seth is even invested in this. After what happened to The Shield almost 3 years ago, it would look peculiar to the outside world, considering he was the one that caused the demise. Maybe he still does care about his brothers?

Caring is probably why Seth is at an NXT show, tucked away in a darkened corner, watching a match between Ember Moon and Mandy Rose. The match is good; the crowd is really into it.  The match concludes with a pinfall after Ember performs her finisher: a diving corkscrew stunner that’s called “The Eclipse.”  He watches the mysterious woman play to the crowd as she walks back up the ramp. Waiting for her at the top are her ever present large wolves, one black and one a light reddish brown. After a parting howling from the three, they exit toward the backstage area. Seth thought he was well hidden. That is until the black wolf suddenly spins around to let out a throat rumbling snarl in his direction, gleaming white pointed teeth on display. The other wolf soon follows suit, its whole body trembling, just waiting for the moment to pounce. Seth sinks deeper into his hiding place, but still observing.

Ember Moon calmly walks over them, grab each wolf by its scruff while whispering soothing words. Like a switch that has been flipped, the wolves’ aggressiveness mellow out. They both turn to follow Ember, but not before the black wolf leaves a parting growl.

“No fucking way!” Seth gasps out low, his brown eyes slightly bugged. The first time the black wolf growled at him, Seth thought his mind was screwing with him. The second time and he knows it's not a joke. He’d recognize that flash of grey anyway! Fuck...that means the other one has to be...is that even possible?

* * *

 

_Next Raw_

This Monday night found Seth in the middle of the ring, calling out a challenge to Kevin Owens for his WWE Universal Championship.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Owens!’ Seth shouts into the mic. “You’re nothin’ but a paper champion! After I take your title, I’m coming for you Triple H.  You think you’re gonna get away with stabbing me in the back? How soon you forget that I’m-”

All of a sudden, the lights go out. Seth is confused as well as the attending audience. Seconds later, the whole arena in thrown into red lighting and a hauntingly feminine laughter takes over the sound system.

                “Are you kidding me?” the wrestler snarls out. He quickly exits the ring then sprints up the ramp to the backstage area.

               “FOLEY!” Seth call out to the Raw General Manager. “What kind of show are you running here?”

                Laughter as well as a slow clap is heard on his right. Seth turns to face the smug expression of current WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens.

                “Nice promo out there, Rollins.”

                The scowl on Seth’s face deepens as he turns to faces Owens. “Not now, KO.”

                Kevin snorts. “Or what? You’re gonna give me another weak threat? Like you’ve been doing for weeks? I mean, it must still burn to know that I’m Hunter’s favorite now.”

                The younger man charges at him, arm raised ready to strike, when out of nowhere someone locks their arm around his preventing that from happening.

                “Don’t attack my best friend, Junior.”

                Angry brown eyes cut away from the smug look of Kevin Owens to his “best friend”, WWE vet Chris Jericho.

                “Don’t make me put you on the list.” Jericho tells him. His chuckle further irritates Seth.

                As much as Seth wants to tear both men a new asshole, he has bigger problems going on. So he pulls his arms away from Jericho then walks off in another direction.  He knows that laughter had to belong to Ember.  Which means that she knows that he was at NXT. And if she is here then so are Roman and Dean.

             He makes it to his destination: his private dressing room. Surprisingly one of the luxuries that hadn’t been taken away. Seth opens the door but then suddenly stops before walking in further. Standing in the middle of the room is the mysterious woman known as Ember Moon.

                “What are you-”

                “Stay away from them.”

                Seth sighs softly as he closes the door behind him then turns back to her. Hard red eyes stare back at him. “What are you talking about, lady?”

                “I know you were there that night.” Ember growls at him. “Mother called Dean and Roman home. They are no longer your concern. Especially after what you did to them.”

                _Mother? What the hell is she talking about?_ “The last time I checked, those are two grown ass men.” He steps further into the dressing room. “Or **_were._** What did you do to Roman and Dean? Or was it this ‘mother’ person that did it?”

                Ember takes a big step back. Her dark brows lower and her eyes narrow. “This is your only warning. Stay away or I will finish you.”

                This time Seth barks out a laugh. “Oh what?”

                All of a sudden, Ember charges at him and strikes him square in the chest with both fists! The action sends him flying back. His brown eyes slide close in anticipation of the hard impact. Yet, it never happens.  His back connects with something soft and bouncy. Seth's eyes pop open and he sees that he’s not in his dressing room, but a hotel room. Instead of his back hitting a wall, it a mattress. He slowly sits up; his hand goes over the spot on his chest where Ember hit him. _How the hell did he get here?_

* * *

Ember Moon’s warning did nothing more than make Seth even more curious. In fact, he went back to another NXT show hoping to catch another glimpse at Roman and Dean. This time he made sure to put his stealth skills to better use.  Trying to catch Dean and Roman alone was quite difficult. They were never that far from Ember’s side and was always in wolf form. Was that a part of her magic, to keep them in that form?

                Seth gets his answer at his third visit. He watches Ember get led away from her dressing room by a production assistant. Through some research, he found out that she was given a separate dressing room because of the wolves and her presence still unnerved some of the talent backstage. Once the mysterious woman is out of sight, Seth makes his move toward the door.  He’s not sure about how much time he has. He gives his surroundings one more quick glance, before trying the doorknob with a test turn. Surprisingly, the door knob turns freely. _She has two dangerous animals in here and she leaves the door unlocked?_ He cautiously pushes the door open then quickly steps in.

                Just as the door clicks close behind him, the ex-Shield member is violently spun around then thrown against the wall. The air exits his lungs as a grunt as stars dance in his vision from his head hitting the wall behind him. Seth weakly reaches out, but his hand is batted away. His black t-shirt is grabbed so tightly that he hears the fabric ripped and he is pinned to the wall.

                “I knew I smelt your stink, Rollins! What the fuck are ya doin’ here?”

                When his brown eyes finally come into focus, Seth sees a pair of steely cyan eyes looking back at him through unruly auburn strands.

                “Dean-“

                Seth is lifted away the from the wall then slammed back down.

                “Ow! Stop it!”

                “Answer his question and he won’t.”

                Seth looks over Dean’s shoulder to see Roman coming from a corner of the room.  His black hair- longer than the last time he saw him- is hanging down in loose waves. Some of it lightly covers his face. A fuller beard but same thick muscular body, same intricate tattoo, same piercing grey eyes. The only clothing Roman is wearing are a pair of black sweatpants. A quick look at Dean to see that he’s also clad in only sweatpants.

                “What happened?” Seth breathes out.

                Dean suddenly lets him go then walks back over to Roman. He growls at Seth before gently bumping his forehead into Roman’s bare shoulder then moves to sit down in the corner of the dressing room. His eyes doesn’t leave the unwanted guest.

                “Get out, Seth.” Roman’s voice gets Seth’s attention. “This isn’t your business.”

                “Maybe not. “ Seth pushes away from the wall. “but humor me will ya? What made you two just drop off the radar, huh? What does Ember Moon have that is holding you to her? And who is this mother she keeps blathering about?"

A deep growl comes the corner of the room. “Get out! You stink!”

“Well you don’t smell all that great either, Ambrose.” Seth snarls back. “Besides I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to the one that actually has a college degree.” His brown gaze meets a narrowed tight expression from the older man in front of him. “So are you gonna answer me or does Ember have your balls too?”

This time it’s Roman that manhandles Seth. He grabs him by the shirt then throws him into the door. Seth quickly scrambles back to his feet. “What the hell is your...problem..?

Instead of grey eyes looking back at the smaller man, he’s met with bright crimson orbs. Teeth bared with canines that look like they’re elongating right before him.  A face twisted in fury.

“Get. Out. NOW!” Roman roars, his voice bouncing off the walls of the dressing room.

Before Seth can speak another word, another growl follows from the corner where Dean is located. From the corner of his eye, he can see that the other man is now in a crouched position. He too has red glowing eyes and teeth bared, ready to attack. On the outside, Seth looks the picture of scared shitless. However, in his head, he’s formulating a plane. Another time, another place. He takes Roman and Dean’s advice and exits the room.

* * *

 

And it all fall back into place…

Everything goes back to normal for Seth. As normal as it can get. Surprised that there wasn’t any retaliation from their side. He still knows what happened to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. But what could he do with that information? And what about Ember Moon? How was she able to get those two under her spell?  He could go back to stalking them, but from how Roman and Dean acted, that could only lead to a never ending chase. They weren’t willing to talk, so….

Seth is one of the last superstars to leave the arena. Mainly because he wanted to wait out the fans that were hanging around outside the arena. He wasn’t in the mood to be friendly tonight. KO and his buddy Jericho didn’t show him any mercy tonight.  All he wants right now is a really hot shower and a soft bed.

It is easy to spot the rental car since it is one of the few cars left in the assigned parking lot. Usually there is a night guard roaming around, but right now no one is there. Seth drags his suitcases behind him to his car, brain still focused on the shower and bed.

Out of nowhere, the former Authority member is grabbed by the back of his shirt and forcibly thrown backwards! While in mid-air, Seth manages to maneuver his body so that when gravity finally catches up, he skids across the ground on his feet to slow down his movements. The moment he comes to a stop, he jumps to his full height, fists poised and ready to fight back. 

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!”

After being screamed at, a blow to the chest sends Seth again flying backwards. This time, he is unable to recover.  He lets out a grunt when he makes impact with the ground. The CrossFit-toned body tumbles a couple a times before coming to a face down stop. A groan comes from him as he slowly get to his hands and knees. The wrestler suddenly snatches his hand back when he touches grass instead of asphalt.  Chocolate colored eyes look up to see that he isn’t in the parking lot anymore, but a wooded area. Tall, foreboding trees surround him; a silver  lit moon decorates the sky.

“You did nothing but hurt them. They are no longer your concern.” The voice is heard again. This time not yelling at him.

“You don’t have a claim on them either.” Seth says as he gets to his feet. He dusts himself off then uses the hair band on his wrist to tie his hair back. “ So, tell me Ember...how were you able to get two alphas to become your oversized puppies?”

Ember comes into view. She’s wearing her familiar hood and gladiator-inspired gear but the mask is missing. With the moon’s illumination off to the side, the turbulent look on her face matches the ruby red glow of her eyes.

“Roman and Dean needed to be led back home, to a family that truly loves them. Unlike you and your kind, who only used them for personal gain.” she hisses out. “Your owners only wanted them for-”

“Shut up!” Brown eyes glare back just as heated. “At least when they were me, they were Hounds! Not lapdogs on chains. The way I see it, you and this ‘mother’ of yours are the ones using them for personal gain!”

A pair of growls echo in the air. A second later, two large figures join Ember on each side: Roman and Dean. They look exactly like they did when seth saw them last: shirtless & barefoot, wearing just a pair of sweatpants. Like Ember, their eyes glow an angry bright red.

“You were always hardheaded, Rollins.” Roman says. his upper body moves with each deep breath he takes.

“Gonna regret that…” Dean’s low rumble of a laugh comes off warped. A wild grin spreads across his face, revealing dripping fangs. His shoulder twitches as his fingers curl almost clawlike.

The standoff is tense. Seth’s eyes dart between the three adversaries. he slides a leg back, almost like he’s trying to ground himself; fists already formed ready to fight. The air seems to crackle, waiting for that one thing to set it all…

Suddenly, Seth spins around and takes off in a run deeper into the forest. Dean instantly takes off after him. Roman glances at Ember before following Dean. Ember looks up at the moon. The silver is now covers in crimson. She tilts her head back and lets out a loud howl before she too takes chase. 

                Not even his CrossFit training could prepare Seth for this moment. The weaves his way through the trees, tripping a couple times but still manages to get up and keep moving. However he still hears them behind him: three sets of growls, three sets of snarls, three solid bodies getting closer and-

                Something hits him hard from the left. Seth cries out in pain as he rolls across the ground, hitting limbs and dirt and bushes until his back slams into a fallen tree trunk, stopping his momentum. It’s all quiet. The only thing heard is his harsh breathing. He tries to move, but yelps from the pain that shoots from his leg. He looks down to see it bent at a weird angle. Great. He tilts his head back and that’s when he notices the red moon.

                _And he laughs..._

                _Even as the teeth sinks into his neck…_

_Even as the blood flows and his life slips away…._

_Even as the air is filled with calls to the Red Moon..._

* * *

 

The world is between light and dark. The Red Moon draws back her crimson touch and calls her children home. Dark, lifeless eyes watch them leave. A light breeze lift black strands. A messy lifeforce colors a shirt and the ground. For now, everything goes back to what it was.

* * *

 

...NANO REPAIR PROGRAM IN PROGRESS…

...INITIATE PROGRAM...//CYBERWOLF//…

 

Bones crack and bend back into place. Air fills lungs again. Brown glow bright red.

 

_a howl cuts through the sky….._

 

 

**The end…?**


End file.
